supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Pango and Juicer Share a Secret Adventure
"Apurarse, Pango. I don't have all day." The Juicer used some wind to nudge Pango back down to the ground. He hated this job: taking the little rat out to do her business. She always just spun her tail around and flew straight up into the sky, making him have to fly up and bring her down. Juicer resolved to wait ten more minutes, and if she didn't piss, Pango would have to wait till the next day. After seven minutes, she finally squatted down and relieved herself. "Finally. Vamos, Pango. I have more important things to do than pet-sit." But just as he turned around, Juicer felt something sharp hit him in the back of the head. He fell down and saw what looked like a leaf drift to the ground. When Juicer stood up, he was immediately forced back down under a mound of filth. He was getting pretty mad at this point. He pulled a load of air into the center of the mound in which he lay, then sent it exploding outward, bits of mud and garbage flying in all directions. "SOMEONE'S GETTIN' JUICED!" Juicer flew high into the air and noticed two figures running in the distance. He looked down to see if Pango was alright (not that he cared or anything), but she was nowhere to be seen. "Hijo de perra," he said. If he returned to the Accord without Pango, they would think he abandoned her, and would never forgive him. He looked back up, but the two were gone over the horizon. As Juicer flew in the direction the duo had gone, he noticed a trail of stiff leaves stuck into the ground, next to a trail of garbage that was moving forward rapidly, as if someone was pulling it along. That explained how they got away so quickly. He followed the trails until he saw a building in the distance. At this point he lowered his altitude. Surely these two matones didn't have the whole building all to themselves. They must have been in a bigger group. "Dios mios," Juicer said, as he got closer to the building. He realized that he was up against even more than he had thought. This was no ordinary building - this was a compound! There were two guard towers, in opposite corners, and several guards circling a central building. Around the whole thing was a wall. Juicer got down so low he could have touched the ground. He would have to think up a strategy, quick. Juicer landed at a corner that didn't have a guard tower. He rubbed his hands together and laid them on the wall, which soon started to bubble up and melt, eventually leaving only a thin layer of wall on the inner side. At the last moment, Juicer quickly melted the last bit of wall and jumped through. A guard had just passed, and turned around to see Juicer. He was about to yell for back-up and was forming a rod of solid electricity in his right hand. Juicer pulled the air out of the man's lungs before he could yell, and kicked his hand, the electricity dropping to the ground and dissipating. The guard was without air long enough for him to fall unconscious, then Juicer air-lifted him and dropped him outside the wall, saying, "Buenas noches, dulce principe." He then sneaked over to the central building and crept inside. The interior of the building was littered with columns of crates. This brought back painful memories of a past life. Juicer juiced the top off of a crate, seeing that it was full of paper sacks. He tore one open and stuck his pinkie finger into the white powder inside. He then stuck his pinkie in his mouth. "Cocaina." Juicer tried to calm himself. He was here for Pango. He couldn't expect to single-handedly take down an entire cartel warehouse (he probably could have, of course. He was just lying to himself to get back to the matter at hand). He would come back for this another day. Juicer kept sneaking through the warehouse, holding his unloaded gun down at his side. The gun was surrounded by a miniature tornado, ready to be let loose at any moment. Finally, that moment came. Juicer peeked around a corner and saw a tall, lanky man wearing a leaf-print jumpsuit and a heavyset man made of coal, with mud and bits of paper and food trash all over himself. They were talking about pangolins being a cactusian delicacy to what appeared to be an anthropomorphic cactus wearing shades and a sombrero. Pango was in a cage on the floor next to them. Juicer lifted his gun and sent a mini-tornado speeding at the leaf man's head. It made a satisfying sound when it struck, and the leaf man fell forward, his face scraping against the cactus' body. The cactus jumped back, and the coal man turned around, scooped some filth off himself, and lobbed it at Juicer, knocking him down. Pango saw Juicer, stuck her tail out of the cage, and lifted off. She distracted the cactus and the coal man while Juicer stood up. Juicer shot a gust of wind at the coal man, sending him flying backward into a column of crates. The crates fell onto the coal man, and Juicer ran forward to finish the job. As he kneeled down and started Juicing the guy, the cactus approached him. But before he could reach Juicer, Pango flew the cage over the cactus, then stopped spinning her tail. The cage dropped onto the cactus' head, and he took a few steps back. Pango kept hitting the cactus in the head while Juicer Juiced the two unconscious men. When he was done Juicing, Juicer shot an especially powerful wind bolt at the cactus while the cactus was reaching for Pango. The cactus fell down, and Juicer Juiced him. Juicer then grabbed Pango and ran out of the warehouse, blowing down as many columns as he could. When he got outside, he jumped into the air and flew away, a combination of bullets, arrows and energy blasts whizzing past them. When Juicer returned to the Hidden Accord base, Solitary and Vulkyren were talking nearby, and a few miscellaneous others were in sight. "What happened to you?" Solitary asked. "You've been gone for hours and you're covered in filth." Juicer didn't want the others to think he cared about Pango or anything, so he made up an excuse on the spot. "Pango must have eaten something that really disagreed with her." The team came to the general consensus that that was really gross, and sent Juicer to clean up. While he was doing so, Pango rubbed against him and curled up.